A Long Night
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: Ron's team had been planning the sting on Draco Malfoy for months when a man with messy black hair threatens to ruin it all.


**A/N:** Written for the Meet Cute Marathon Day 22. All other prompts and challenges listed below.

Word Count: 731

* * *

 **A Long Night**

Ron swore so colourfully that Padma slapped him upside the head.

"Wow Ronnie, that was graphic even for you," Seamus' voice came through the intercom in a whisper. Ron ignored him and jabbed his finger at the monitor in front of him.

"Who is that in the middle of our sting watching Malfoy?" he snarled. "That dumb bugger is going to ruin everything!"

His team had been tasked with investigating the notorious Malfoy family. They were notorious for cock and bull alibis and expensive lawyers so trying to get hard evidence on them doing crime had taken months. Even now, the sting they had been planning to try and capture Draco Malfoy, son of the gang's father, was tenuous. They had to catch him in the act of something illegal - an operation that was now in danger of being ruined because as they all watched, a civilian was sat at a table, very obviously craning his neck to look at the youngest Malfoy then scribbling something down.

"Weasley, go check it out," Padma said sharply. "Get him out of there before he ruins it all."

"I can't even keep a cactus alive. Do you really think I have any business babysitting?" Ron snapped back "Seamus' is in the bloody bar, why can't he do it?"

"I don't want him made. Get in there and get that guy out now."

"Oh hell…"

Ron gritted his teeth, pulled his badge off and slammed the van door behind him. He messed his hair up and untucked his shirt before he walked into the bar. Carefully avoiding eye contact with anyone, he got a pint and then wandered slowly over to the guy he was calling the weirdo in his head.

"Hey man, this seat free?"

The Weirdo nodded and as Ron sat down his heart stopped for a split second. He might be being a pain in the ass, but he was absolutely gorgeous. Ron took a few sips, glanced to his left to make sure Draco wasn't watching and then leant forward, putting his hand on the other man's arm.

"Oh hey, I'm not really looking for a date right now but I'll happily give you my number."

Ron felt flush as he cleared his throat, Padma's laughter in his ears.

"Actually it's something else," he said lowly. "I'm with a department of the Ministry of Defence and you are in the middle of an operation. I need you to stand up and leave in a few minutes. Act like you got a call on your phone."

"Oh no, I can't do that. I'm here on a case myself, I'm shadowing Draco Malfoy for my new book."

Ron blinked and gritted his teeth.

"I need you to leave immediately. Otherwise, you will be putting yourself and myself at risk."

"My last crime novel was recently made into a film you've probably heard of, but don't let that put you off. Never judge a book by its movie." Seeing that Ron was still deadly serious the man sighed and drummed his fingers on the table. "If I go outside, can I at least loiter to see what happens? Or get some information off you?"

Draco had his eyes fixed on them so Ron half stood up and leant across the table, running his hands through the man's hair.

"How about I give you my number," he murmured and the man's eyes widened then he smirked.

"My name's Harry. Do you want to kiss so we don't look suspicious?"

Ron didn't answer but closed the gap between them.

"Hey! None of that funny business in here! You two take it outside!" the barman shouted immediately.

"Homophobic prick!" Harry snarled back and Ron snorted, dragging Harry out by the wrist. He didn't let go until they were across the street and back in the van.

"Sit in here, don't move and don't get in anyone's way," Ron said, trying to keep a straight face as Padma wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Harry nodded, spun in a spinny chair and pulled out his notebook, scribbling away furiously with a smile on his face. His fingers traced his lips which were still tingling. Ron sank back in his chair, eyes back on the monitor as Seamus whispered 'K.I.S.S.I.N.G' and thought to himself that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Prompts and Challenges -

Meet Cute Marathon: The character is doing research for a true crime book and they get drawn in too deep.

Character Appreciation: (Occupation) Ministry Worker

Lyric Alley: I'm a little bit nervous

Liza's Loves: Glitter Bomb - Write about a party

Jenny's Jovial Quotations: "Never judge a book by its movie." J.W. Egan

The Forty Day Challenge: Oh Hell - (dialogue) "Oh hell…"

The Serpent Day Challenge: Coastal carpet python- (dialogue) "I can't even keep a cactus alive. Do you really think I have any business babysitting?"

The Insane House Challenge: Item - Notebook.  
The 365 Prompts Challenge: 208. Plot Point - A first kiss.


End file.
